Rampart
Crystal }} Rampart is a faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Lore Classes H3-Ranger.png|Ranger (might) H3-Druid.png|Druid (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Rampart H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Blacksmith Marketplace Mage guild level 1 |file4=Capitol Rampart H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 Rampart City hall |file5=Tavern Rampart H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Rampart H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Rampart H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Rampart H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Rampart H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Rampart H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with First Aid Tents. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Rampart H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Rampart H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file4=Mage guild level 4 Rampart H3.png |name4=Mage guild level 4 |desc4=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req4=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |file5=Mage guild level 5 Rampart H3.png |name5=Mage guild level 5 |desc5=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req5=5 5 10 10 10 10 1000 Mage guild level 4 |col=5 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Mystic pond Rampart H3.png |name2=Mystic pond |desc2=The Mystic Pond produces a small random number of resources each week. |req2=5 5 2 2 2 2 2000 |file3=Miners' guild Rampart H3.png |name3=Miners' guild |desc3=The Miners' Guild increases Dwarf production by 4 per week. |req3=1000 Dwarf cottage |file4=Treasury Rampart H3.png |name4=Treasury |desc4=The Treasury earns you 10% interest on any gold you have at the start of each week. |req4=5 10 5000 Miners' guild |file5=Dendroid saplings Rampart H3.png |name5=Dendroid saplings |desc5=The Dendroid Saplings increases Dendroid Guard production by 2 per week. |req5=2000 Dendroid arches |file6=Fountain of Fortune Rampart H3.png |name6=Fountain of Fortune |desc6=The Fountain of Fortune increases the luck of the garrison hero by +2 when defending against a siege. |req6=10 1500 Mystic pond |file7=Spirit guardian Rampart H3.png |name7=Spirit guardian |desc7=The presence of the Spirit Guardian increases weekly creature generation by 50%, provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day, and increases the luck of all allied heroes by +2. |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 500 Fort |file2=Dwarf cottage Rampart H3.png |name2=Dwarf cottage |desc2=The dwarf cottage allows you to recruit Dwarves. |req2=5 1000 Centaur stables |file3=Homestead Rampart H3.png |name3=Homestead |desc3=The Homestead allows you to recruit Wood Elves. |req3=10 1500 Centaur stables |file4=Enchanted spring Rampart H3.png |name4=Enchanted spring |desc4=The Enchanted Spring allows you to recruit Pegasi. |req4=10 2000 Homestead |file5=Dendroid arches Rampart H3.png |name5=Dendroid arches |desc5=The Dendroid Arches allows you to recruit Dendroid Guards. |req5=2500 Homestead |file6=Unicorn glade Rampart H3.png |name6=Unicorn glade |desc6=The Unicorn Glade allows you to recruit Unicorns. |req6=5 5 10 4000 Enchanted spring Dendroid arches |file7=Dragon cliffs Rampart H3.png |name7=Dragon cliffs |desc7=The Dragon Cliffs allows you to recruit Green Dragons. |req7=30 20 10000 Mage guild level 2 Unicorn glade |col=5 }} Upgraded 1000 Centaur stables |file2=Upg. dwarf cottage Rampart H3.png |name2=Upg. dwarf cottage |desc2=The Dwarf Cottage allows you to recruit Battle Dwarves. |req2=5 1500 Dwarf cottage |file3=Upg. homestead Rampart H3.png |name3=Upg. homestead |desc3=The Homestead allows you to recruit Grand Elves. |req3=10 1000 Homestead |file4=Upg. enchanted spring Rampart H3.png |name4=Upg. enchanted spring |desc4=The Enchanted Spring allows you to recruit Silver Pegasi. |req4=5 2000 Enchanted spring |file5=Upg. dendroid arches Rampart H3.png |name5=Upg. dendroid arches |desc5=The Dendroid Arches allows you to recruit Dendroid Soliders. |req5=1500 Dendroid arches |file6=Upg. unicorn glade Rampart H3.png |name6=Upg. unicorn glade |desc6=The Unicorn Glade allows you to recruit War Unicorns. |req6=5 3000 Unicorn glade |file7=Upg. dragon cliffs Rampart H3.png |name7=Upg. dragon cliffs |desc7=The Dragon Cliffs allows you to recruit Gold Dragons. |req7=30 20 20000 Dragon cliffs Mage guild level 3 |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Rampart Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Бастион Category:Heroes III factions